


His Name on Your Tongue

by FeaRauko



Series: Supernatural Poetry [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album, Takeout Tacos





	His Name on Your Tongue

** _“Castiel?”_ **

He says it like a question

With  _ distrust _

With  _ suspicion _

Because what kind of monster would want to pull him from hell?

** _“Dean?”_ **

He says it like an order

With  _ authority _

With  _ annoyance _

Because how could the “Righteous Man” be so defiant?

** _“This is Cas.”_ **

He says it like an explanation

With  _ trust _

With  _ disbelief _

Wondering how Sam and Bobby could think that Cas had betrayed them

** _“That sounds so simple when you say it like that.”_ **

He says it like an admission

With  _ realization _

With  _ guilt _

Wondering how he had gotten it so wrong when he was just trying to protect them

** _“Cas.”_ **

He says it like a prayer

With  _ fear _

With  _ chase _

Like if he could put this feeling in the sound then Cas would stay

** _“Dean.”_ **

He says it like a sigh

With  _ force _

With  _ relief _

Like it was taking all the strength he had to hold the word in

** _“I’m not leaving here without you.”_ **

He says it like a vow

With  _ forgiveness _

With  _ promise _

Determined that he is not going to lose his best friend again

** _“Dean...go!”_ **

He says it like a command

With  _ pain _

With  _ resignation _

Determined that he is not going to hurt the one he loves again

** _“Cas!”_ **

He says it like a wail

With  _ agony _

With  _ despair _

Crying from belief that they were out of miracles to bring him back 

** _“Dean!”_ **

He says it like a cry

With  _ urgency _

With joy

Crying with relief that he had not forever lost him to sacrifice

** _“I need you.”_ **

He says it like a declaration

With bruises

With blood

But Cas is family and he can’t give up trying to reach him

** _“I love you.”_ **

He says it like a confession

With  _ shame _

With  _ ache _

But he’s dying and he can’t give up his last chance to say it

** _“Cas...”_ **

He says it like an epiphany

With  _ passion _

With  _ reverence _

And on his tongue, it is the word that means everything

** _“Dean...”_ **

He says it like a revelation

With  _ ardor _

With  _ devotion _

And on his tongue, it is the word that means everything


End file.
